


Nightmare

by lovingremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingremus/pseuds/lovingremus
Summary: Sirius has nightmares after being disowned by his family.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Nightmare

It felt like he was drowning.

He wasn’t underwater, but that was definitely the feeling. He couldn’t breathe, he was falling in an endless void, he couldn’t see anything at all, he couldn’t hear his own screaming. He could only hear a familiar voice yelling in his ear furiously, the voice that was always colored by hate and disgust. The voice that he feared the most. The voice that always told him what a failure he is, that he would never be anything, that we would never be loved.

Then there was the pain. Cold fingers grasping his wrist without caring how much it hurt him, another hand smacking his cheek repeatedly until it was bruised, a wand pointing at him and making him cry for help, pleading them to stop.

Cold and lost in the darkness. Alone and worthless. Drowning. In pain. That’s how he felt.

And then Sirius Black woke up. He was panting and his heart was pounding against his ribs so fiercely he wondered how it hadn’t exploded out of his chest yet.

Sirius got up and almost tripped on the blanket he'd apparently kicked on the floor in his sleep. He sneaked to the bathroom, where he took off his shirt that’d been soaked with sweat and washed his face with cold water. Sometimes, that alone helped him to feel better, to perceive what was real. But not this time. He leaned over the sink and stared at his blurry reflection on the mirror above it. He was trembling and breathing heavily. He could still feel the icy touch of the hand that had never once touched him in a friendly way.

Until it was replaced with a warm, gentle brush of scarred, freckled fingers. His heartbeat started to slow down in seconds. It was suddenly much easier to breathe. That hand was familiar, too; it had never hurt him, and he knew it never would. It was the hand of someone loving.

Remus had wrapped his arms around Sirius from behind and pressed his palms against Sirius’ chest. He’d been in the same situation dozens of times. He didn’t even have to ask what had happened.

“It’s okay, Pads. It was just a nightmare.”

“Not just that, they were memories.” His answer was barely a whisper.

Remus kissed the top of Sirius’ head softly. “You left all that behind. You’ll never have to go through that again.”

Sirius couldn’t understand how someone could make him feel so much better just simply by being close to him. Remus had always known how to do that. Make him feel loved when everything else was falling apart. He couldn’t understand, and he couldn’t have been more grateful.

“Come.”

Remus took Sirius’ hand and lead him back to bed. Sirius didn’t resist. Remus picked up the fallen blanket as Sirius lied back down on his bed. He let Remus snuggle next to him and tuck both of them in. The loving hands were now caressing his hair soothingly.

"I got you."

That feeling was the exact opposite of the one Sirius had learned to consider ‘normal’ at Grimmauld Place as a child.

Warm, safe and comfortable. That was how he felt with Remus. His past would haunt him in his nightmares for the rest of his life, maybe. But this feeling was his future.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour or two to take a break from a longer fic I'm working on. It may or may not show.


End file.
